


today's special (you'll see)

by Starry_Fantasies (starfleur)



Series: when the world snippets [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Nudity, M/M, One Shot, Orochimaru feels, Sakumo feels, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleur/pseuds/Starry_Fantasies
Summary: It's winter, which means it's cold, which means Orochimaru doesn't really want to get up. But today's also special, and Sakumo's promised that the three of them--Sakumo, Orochimaru, and Kakashi--would be able to relax and eat their favorite foods all day, so Orochimaru gets up anyways.(Or: in which it's kinda-maybe-Christmas, Orochimaru is too tired to be grumpy in the mornings, and "I love you"s are exchanged with embarrassment but sincerity)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes you might want to know:  
> 1\. Orochimaru's favorite food is eggs, and Kakashi's is salt-broiled saury (a type of fish) and miso soup with eggplant in it.  
> 2\. Tamagoyaki is a type of egg omelette where lots of layers of egg are rolled together. Then you cut it up into tiny bite-sized pieces and it's amazing.  
> 3\. A winter kimono is usually padded to make it thicker and warmer. A haori is the traditional winter coat for a kimono (also padded), but a hanten is the less formal version of a haori.  
> 4\. Tabi are Japanese socks that usually go with geta (Japanese platform sandals).  
> 5\. There's some implied nudity and implied sex, but nothing actually happens, hence the 'T' rating.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Through the thick fog of sleep, Orochimaru faintly registers cold air brush against his naked skin. He grumbles discontentedly, and after a moment of persisting cold and tremendous effort, flops a hand over. Still half-asleep, he gropes blindly along the soft bedsheet until his fingers meet heated skin, and he almost melts at how warm it is against the freezing cold already creeping up his fingers, wrist, forearm. His eyes slide half-open, and in the dim light of morning ( _too early, too early by far,_ he automatically laments in his mind), he sees tanned skin and pale hair. Distantly, he registers that Sakumo is saying something—or possibly laughing, it’s too early for Orochimaru to actually be able to think—but it’s not like he cares about what Sakumo is saying right now. What he cares about more is that Sakumo is _not next to him being a good heater like he should be_ , and Orochimaru makes some vaguely disapproving and unhappy grunts, wraps his hand more firmly around Sakumo’s wrist, and _yanks_. To his sleepy satisfaction, Sakumo comes tumbling back into bed with him, and Orochimaru shifts happily as Sakumo automatically tugs the covers up over them.

The heat is very, very nice.

He fits himself to the warmth, molds his already-cold body together to heat and fire and taut muscle, pressing ice-cold fingers and toes to burning skin wherever he can fit them. Almost as an afterthought, he pins one of Sakumo’s legs with his own, throws an arm around Sakumo’s waist, and rolls them over until he’s on top.

“No leaving,” he forces his vocal chords to say.

Or, well, at least he thinks he does. Actually reacting to things in the morning takes far too much effort, so he’s not sure if he thinks he said it or if he actually did say it.

At any rate, it’s too early for such thoughts.

 _Just no leaving,_ he thinks drowsily, and he drifts off to sleep with heat plastered to his front, blankets heavy and warm on his back, and Sakumo’s voice in his ears.

*

Sakumo looks down at the head of black resting on his collarbone and sighs, fondly exasperated. The gust of air sends raven strands dancing across his chest, a sensation that’s faintly ticklish, and he shifts slightly before he can help it. Even the tiniest movement reminds him acutely of the position of Orochimaru’s leg and the very light (but still present) pressure between his legs.

He flushes, because it really doesn’t help that they both slept naked last night, too lazy to clean up after their nightly ‘activities,’ and he hadn’t managed so much as one foot on the ground before Orochimaru yanked him back into bed and pinned him there with his body weight.

“Hey,” he murmurs softly, lifting a hand out of the blankets and running it through Orochimaru’s hair. 

It slides through his fingers like silk, smooth but with each strand impossibly thick and heavy, like they’re braided through with gold, and he never fails to be wholly and completely entranced with his lover’s beauty. He shakes himself out of it soon enough and refocuses on his original task, letting his hand rest on the back of Orochimaru’s head, fingers absently threading themselves through soft raven strands. 

“Come on, lovely, we have to get up at some point, don’t we? And today’s pretty special; I was thinking we can all eat our favorite foods for the whole day. Just tamagoyaki, rice, and miso for breakfast, since I know none of us have much appetite in the mornings, and I bought some saury for lunch even though it’s not in season. I was thinking either sukiyaki or shabu-shabu for dinner, but to get any of that done, you have to at least let me get up, hm?” he keeps his voice soft and gentle, a faintly teasing smile on his face, as he carefully starts sliding out of his lover’s hold.

That earns him another grumble, and Orochimaru latches on fiercer than ever, lifting his head for a brief moment with his golden eyes slitting open and narrowed in annoyance. His lover makes a sound almost like a growl, deep and possessive (and irritated, Sakumo notes almost in amusement), before he drops his head down and shifts even closer—close enough that Sakumo’s almost certain that their bodies have molded together. 

He ignores the delicious friction of skin against skin, of having Orochimaru all but plastered to his front, and rolls his eyes exasperatedly, “Oro—”

And suddenly there’s a shift that doesn’t seem quite so accidental, the head resting on his neck turned into his skin and breathing softly upon it as lips mouth the part of his collarbone that's jutting out. There's a hint of tongue in the movement before cool air is being gently but deliberately blown upon his skin, and lips curve up into a smirk against his skin when his own breath hitches slightly.

He sits up already laughing, the blankets pooling around him and a Sannin on his lap who is smirking and very, very smug (and very, very naked, though Sakumo tries not to linger on that fact _too_ much, knowing that Orochimaru is probably still sore). In this position, Orochimaru is actually half a centimeter taller than him, and as golden eyes dance down at him, Orochimaru pulling back just the slightest bit, Sakumo impulsively slides his hand down to lovingly cup his lover's neck and guides him closer, down, until their foreheads are touching. His smile softens, turns smaller but far more tender, and he’s made speechless, _breathless_ with an overwhelming love and joy. His eyes slide shut, and for just a moment, he breathes, basking in his lover’s presence.

“It’s cold,” a soft murmur after a few moments of silence, and dark eyes flutter open.

“Hm?” it takes a moment for his mind to register the words. “Ah, right.” He slides his hands up a pale, white back, wrapping himself fully around Orochimaru until his elbows are against Orochimaru’s back and his chin tucked over his shoulder. “Better?” he breathes into his lover’s ear, and revels in the slight shudder he can feel going through Orochimaru's body in response. He hides a wicked smirk in the fall of raven hair and turns his head slightly so his lips are right by Orochimaru’s ear. “You know, I—”

Three quick knocks sound on the door, “Tou-san? Are you and Oro still asleep? The sun’s come up already; should I start making breakfast?” and Sakumo jerks backward to stare at the door.

Orochimaru laughs softly, running a hand through Sakumo’s hair and gives a low murmur, “Calm down; the door’s locked.”

“Ah—no, it’s fine, cub!” he calls out, even as he quickly maneuvers himself from beneath Orochimaru with practiced ease, brushes a chaste kiss across his lover’s faintly upturned lips, and slips on some clothes. He pauses in front of the entrance to their room, one hand on the knob, and twists around, amusedly watching as Orochimaru slithers effortlessly beneath the covers like one of his treasured summons, all sinuous muscle and completely ignoring his limbs. His lover settles into the blankets with a content sigh, turning onto his side and shutting his eyes, and Sakumo huffs out a soft laugh before he cracks open their door and slips through easily. He shuts it softly behind him before he turns around, going down on one knee so he’s about eye-level with his son. “It's fine," he repeats with a smile, ruffling Kakashi's messy hair fondly and ignoring the protest he gets in response. "I have a meal in mind already. Why don’t you go through your morning stretches while I clean up and get started for breakfast?”

“I already stretched,” Kakashi shrugs, “but I haven’t done my katas yet. Oro showed me a few yesterday that I was thinking of adding to my morning routine, but I wanted to ask if you’d watch and make sure I wasn’t doing it wrong.”

Sakumo grins, almost unconsciously, and wraps his son in a bear-hug that’s firm but gentle, “Of course,” he answers the unspoken request, unadulterated love surging through him. “Breakfast can wait another hour or two, and you know I love practicing with you, cub. As long as you remember to slow down for this old man,” he adds, winking playfully, and his son snorts.

“Like you couldn’t run circles around me at any given moment in time,” Kakashi retorts, but there’s a smile on his face, a happy light in his eyes, and it’s an expression Sakumo would do anything to protect.

He ruffles the boy’s hair again, tunes out the indignant squawk cheerfully, and ambles into the bathroom.

*

It’s late—very late—by the time Orochimaru cracks open his eyes, see sunbeams bright and golden across the ceiling, and finally decides it’s time to wake up.

He forces himself to open his eyes after each blink even as he flops out of bed, limbs heavy, muscles weak, and feeling like his entire body is filled with lead, and stands up before he can convince himself it’s easier to just fall asleep and get up later. The air smells nicely of tea and eggs, and that, along with the warmth of the blankets he’s dragging along with him, helps to coax him across the (cold, cold, cold, why didn’t he bother putting on slippers?) wooden floor, out the door, and across the hallway into the bathroom. He almost falls asleep several times, eyes barely open and the fog of sleep still heavy on him, but he jerks himself awake every time and forces himself to keep moving.

By the time he’s finished everything and made it back into the room he shares with Sakumo, he’s just about awake, though exhaustion still presses at his mind and weighs him down. He shifts the blankets slightly, completely comfortable within their softness and warmth, before he reluctantly drops them to the ground, stepping out of them into the chilly air and quickly dressing, first in undergarments and then in one of his favorite winter kimono.

Like all of his winterwear, he’s modified it to give it a little more padding than what usually come with the winter kimono sold in Konoha (which isn't much, as winters in Fire Country generally don't involve snow). It’s his favorite not because it’s the same pale silver-white as Sakumo’s and Kakashi’s hair (no, really, it’s not), but because it goes well with the black hanten he sewed himself a while back. The hanten is one of his best creations, and the kimono coat he tends to gravitate towards on colder days. Like his winter kimono, it’s also padded more than usual (something he never fails to thank himself for), but the main reason he's so partial to it is that sewn in silver thread across the dark cloth are outlines of wolves. It took him well over a month to finish sewing all the details in (partially because he took so long coaxing himself into using the wolf design he’d been considering for well over two months), but it's something he’s very fond of. 

It comes in handy, too, on cold wintry days like this, and he slips his arms through the holes and lets it hang over his shoulders gladly. In the doorway, he pauses, reminded of the cold beneath his feet, and backtracks to pull on thick tabi socks before he continues through the house, following the sound of Sakumo’s laughter and Kakashi’s shouts.

*

“Ah, you’re awake!” Sakumo smiles brightly as he pauses in teasing Kakashi and turns towards Orochimaru.

An amused golden gaze takes in the many destroyed branches on the ground, the breathless flush to Kakashi’s cheeks, and Sakumo’s completely unaffected composure.

“I see you’ve been busy in the meantime,” Orochimaru returns, a smile playing at his lips. “But yes, I’m awake. Good morning, by the way. Have the two of you eaten yet?”

“No, we were waiting for you,” Kakashi answers before Sakumo can, the younger Hatake jogging forward and stopping next to Orochimaru, brushing their hands fondly. “Shall we eat now then? And good morning, Oro,” he adds cheerfully.

“Mm, let’s,” he agrees, tucking a strand of dark hair behind his ear. “The tamagoyaki was just made, I think, so it should be hot. I’ll reboil the miso for you, though, just in case it’s starting to get cold. Would you like to start filling up the rice?”

They walk into the house together, but not before Orochimaru casts a questioning gaze backwards.

 _Coming?_ golden eyes ask, and Sakumo laughs again, the sound happy and free as it rings through the air.

He jogs in, heart light and fully content to watch his lover and his son—his only two treasures—gliding through the kitchen as they finish preparing the breakfast he’s already made.

“I love you,” slips from his mouth unbidden, but he doesn’t bother to take it back or pretend he regrets it—because he doesn’t.

Two heads turn, silver and black, and cock inquisitively.

 _Which of us are you talking to?_ and Sakumo can feel a grin tugging at his lips at how well he can read them and how similar the two of them are.

“Both of you. With everything,” he answers, and he means each and every word.

Red steals across pale cheeks, and Sakumo smirks at them both.

“I love you,” he repeats, and they might be too embarrassed to answer him now, but later that night, they all curl up in a pile of blankets and pillows in the living room in front of the fireplace, and he says it again, and just before he falls asleep, he hears two voices whispering it back.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please appreciate the embarrassment I felt writing half-sex scenes in the middle of a sermon surrounded by strangers I felt like were judging me.
> 
> Orochimaru is basically a snake and likes warmth, but he's not a morning person and happens to be very often too tired to actually waste effort on speech and action except when his portable heater which is named Sakumo is leaving him. Then he gets pissy.
> 
> Also credit to blackkat for Sakumo calling Orochimaru "lovely." I couldn't really think of any petnames that wouldn't be utterly creepy, but "lovely" just fits, so I used it. Hope you don't mind! <3
> 
> Also Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, and this is my present for all my amazing and wonderful reviewers (especially those who have been perhaps dying from the slow burn of "when the world." <3 Love you guys)
> 
> Please review. Feel free to ask any questions. Thank you for reading.


End file.
